Une bonne résolution !
by Duchaillu
Summary: C'est la nouvelle année, Hermione prend une résolution.


Bonsoir, petit os venu d'une inspiration soudaine pour la nouvelle année. C'est ma première fic donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît et n'hésitez pas à me laisse une review bonne ou mauvaise, ça fait plaisir et me permettrais de m'améliorer. Le couple sera Hermione/Minerva. (slash). Sur ce bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR:)

**Une bonne résolution !**

On était le 31 décembre au soir, et Hermione passait le réveillon en bonne compagnie. Harry avait décidé de faire une grande fête et tous les anciens griffondors étaient présents. Elle avait été surprise de voir que tous ses anciens camarades étaient venus. Certes cela ne faisait que huit mois qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard mais tous avaient pris des directions différentes.

Hermione fit quelques pas dans la salle à manger qui n'en était plus vraiment une vu le bazard qui y régnait.

- Mione, l'accosta Ron en l'embrassant sur la joue, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas oublié la fête !

- Désolé Ron, mes parents m'ont invité à manger ce soir, je n'ai pas pu refuser, répondit Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Entre et prend un verre, dit-il, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Bierraubeurre ? Whisky pur feu ? Vodka ? Téquila ?

- Je vais commencer par une bierraubeurre s'il te plait.

- Je t'apporte ça , fais comme chez toi en attendant.

Hermione fit un tour rapide de la salle à manger et pensa qu'elle était bien où elle était. En effet, elle voyait ses amis dans des positions très comiques. Dean s'était endormi par terre dans un coin de la pièce. Seamus lui ne semblait pas être en meilleur forme car il passa en courant près d'Hermione pour se diriger vers les toilettes.

- J'espère qu'il y arrivera, pensa Hermione.

Patil et Parvati étaient couchées près de la table basse et chantaient à tue tête. Cependant Hermione ne reconnut pas la chanson. Neville dansait sur la table basse, un verre de whisky à la main et commençait à vouloir entreprendre un streap tease. Lavande avait aggripé Ron et l'embrassait fougueusement, à la limite de la décence même et ce dernier avait complètement oublié la bierraubeurre d'Hermione. Luna regardait par la fenêtre, surement en train d'admirer une créature imaginaire dont elle seule connaissait l'existence.

Harry fit son entrée d'une démarche mal assurée et vient à la rencontre d'Hermione.

- Coucou Mione, comment vas-tu, demanda t'il en s'appuyant contre la porte pour ne pas tomber.

- Mieux que toi en tout cas, sourit Hermione, cependant j'ai les mains vides et Ron s'est perdu dans les bras de Lavande en allant me la chercher où est le bar ?

- Et une bierraubeurre pour notre miss je sais tout adorée, déboula Ginny deux bierraubeurres à la main.

- Hey Ginny comment ça va ?

- Très bien Mione, je suis prête à faire la fête toute la nuit, d'ailleurs il va bientôt être l'heure, fit-elle dans un sourire.

En effet tout le monde dans la pièce s'étaient rassemblés au centre et regardaient la pendule accrochée au mur pour commencer le décompte tant attendu. Seul Dean n'avait pas bougé, toujours endormi dans son coin.

Dix !

Neuf !

Huit !

Sept !

Six !

Cinq !

Quatre !

Trois !

Deux !

Un !

Bonne année tout le monde !

Tout le monde s'embrassa et se souhaita la nouvelle année avant de poursuivre la fête.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les referma aussitôt. La lumière était éblouissante. Elle avait mal à la tête et mal au dos. Des souvenirs lui revinrent. La nouvelle année, les boissons, Neville qui avait décidé de terminer son streap tease. Hermione sourit, son ami allait avoir une drôle de surprise en se réveillant. D'ailleurs qu'elle heure était-il ?

Un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était midi. Hermione décida de se lever et un tour rapide de la pièce lui indiqua qu'elle s'était endormie dans un fauteuil. Neville dormait par terre en caleçon entouré des jumelles, ses bras entouraient leurs épaules. Seamus était affalé en travers du canapé son verre de la veille toujours dans la main. Hermione repéra les cheveux roux de Ron qui dépassait d'une tenture qui visiblement lui avait servi de couverture. Une chevelure brune et un dos dénudé indiqua à Hermione qu'il n'avait pas dormi seul et qu'il 'avait pas fait que dormir. Elle chercha Harry et Ginny mais ne les trouva pas. Ils étaient sûrement montés à l'étage après tout ils étaient chez eux.

Hermione entra dans la cuisine et fit apparaître une tasse de thé bien chaude. Ginny arriva à ce moment là et se servit un café.

- Salut Mione, bien dormi ?

- Et bien je ne dirai pas ça mais je pense que je ne suis pas celle qu'il faut plaindre. Neville aura une belle surprise à son réveil, dit-elle en reprenant une gorgée de thé ?

Ginny pouffa, elle avait vu la position de son camarade et trouva dommage de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main.

- Bonjour, dit une voix ensommeillé.

- Salut Harry, pas trop mal au cheveux, demanda Hermione.

- Un peu, mais j'avais prévu le coup.

Harry ouvrit un placard et en sortit trois fioles de potion gueule de bois. Il en proposa une à Hermione et Ginny qui l'acceptèrent de bon cœur.

- Alors Hermione, comment ça se passe a Poudlard, reprit Ginny, pas trop dur de prendre la relève de MacGonagall ?

- Non pas vraiment et puis elle me donne des conseils pour les cours …

- T'es tu enfin décidé ? la coupa Harry.

Hermione baissa la tête dans son thé et rougit.

- Heu... non.

- Voyons Hermione, où est passé ton courage ?

- Il s'est envolé Harry, il s'envole toujours quand je suis fasse à elle, termina Hermione dans un murmure.

- Et sinon quelles sont vos bonnes résolutions pour cette nouvelle année, demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Moins boire pour pouvoir assister à la nouvelle année, dit Dean en entrant dans la cuisine.

Hermione, Ginny et Harry pouffèrent. Harry lui donna une fiole de potions et Dean le remercia.

- Et toi Ginny ? Demanda Dean.

- Et bien je ne sais pas trop tout les ans c'est la même chose … et toi Harry ?

- Travailler plus pour réussir mes examens et continuer ma formation d'auror me semble une bonne résolution, fit -il dans un sourire, Hermione ?

- Eh bien...

- Je sais !, la coupa Ginny, j'ai une bonne résolution pour toi Mione.

- Ah..., fit la concernée pas très enchantée devant l'air qu'arborait Ginny.

- Tu dois trouver le courage de tout lui dire !, fit-elle dans un sourire malicieux.

- Pardon ? Hermione perdit d'un coup toutes ses couleurs.

- Voyons Mione tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, il faut que tu sois fixée tu ne peux pas attendre sans rien faire au pire tu te prends un râteau et tu pourra passer à autre chose et au mieux... ba tu me remerciera !

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione était de retour à Poudlard pour la rentrée. Le dîner se passa tranquillement elle discuta beaucoup avec les professeurs et notamment le professeur MacGonagall.

- Hermione que diriez vous d'une tasse de thé pour terminer cette soirée ?

- Avec plaisir Minerva.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent installées sur le canapé dans le salon des quartiers de la directrice.

- Alors Hermione, quelles résolutions avez vous pris pour cette nouvelle année ?

Hermione pâlit à cette question et elle sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac. Elle se força à respirer normalement et déposa sa tasse de thé sur le guéridon.

- C'est le moment ou jamais, pensa t-elle.

- Eh bien, commença Hermione, ma résolution c'est...

- Oui Hermione... continuez, l'invita MacGonagall.

Hermione se rapprocha de la directrice, son cœur battait le chamade et menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle inspira un grand coup et pris son courage à deux mains. Rapidement, elle avança vers les lèvres de Minerva et l'embrassa tendrement.

Stupéfaite, la directrice ne bougea pas.

Hermione se recula et baissa la tête rouge de honte. Minerva n'avait pas répondu à son baiser. Elle attendait donc la remontrance ou la gifle qui viendrait à n'en pas douter. Elle risqua néanmoins un œil en direction de la directrice.

Celle ci se leva et posa doucement sa tasse sur le bureau. Elle revient s'asseoir sur la canapé, ses genoux touchant ceux d'Hermione. Le professeur de métamorphose frissonna à ce contact.

- Hermione regardez moi.

Hermione releva la tête toute gênée et attendit.

- C'est une excellent résolution, fit MacGonagall en supprimant la distance qui la séparait des lèvres d'Hermione.

Hermione s'empressa de répondre au baiser. Elle n'osait y croire. Elle passa ses bras sur la nuque de Minerva et approfondit un peu plus le baiser, passant la barrière des lèvres de la directrice.

Les deux femmes passèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre leur souffle. Les mains de la directrice se posèrent sur les hanches du professeur et cherchèrent un contact avec la peau d'Hermione.

- Alors Hermione, demanda Minerva entre deux baisers, avez vous d'autres résolutions pour cette année.

- Oui, souffla Hermione en commençant à défaire les boutons de la robe de Minerva, et elles vous concernent toutes.

- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle année, murmura Minerva en entraînant Hermione vers le lit.

* * *

Alors? qu'en pensez vous ?

Une bonne et heureuse année à tous :)


End file.
